


“hansol support squad” (5)

by kwangerine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Self-Indulgent, Texting, [spoiler: but not really], everything else is gonna be trash, first chapter's mostly just plot, important!!!!!!:, not everything's gonna be in chatfic format though, seokmin and soonyoung are bffls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwangerine/pseuds/kwangerine
Summary: sunshine: hey hansol :(wonwoo imposter: we heard about what happened :(sunshine: please accept our heartfelt condolences :(wonwoo imposter: words cannot even begin to express our sorrow :(hansucc: ????????????????hansucc: who dieddino: someone’s hopes and dreamseight: chandino: sorry___hansol's a pining mess who's whipped for none other than boo seungkwan.





	1. emosol

**Author's Note:**

> hi, connie here with another trash fic after lowkey abandoning my other one. i hope the names arent too difficult to decipher.... but have fun!! this was a lovely brain-child i came up with, daydreaming in class. plus [whispers] the gyuboo sub-plot was the self-indulgent part.
> 
> twitter: @gyuboos

Fri, 8:43 PM

 

**eight, hansucc (2)**

  


**hansucc:** minghao

 **hansucc:** spill the fucking tea

 

 **eight:** what tea

 

 **hansucc:** the tea about seungkwan dating mingyu

 

 **eight:** seungkwan’s dating mingyu???

 

 **hansucc:** uhh

 **hansucc:** i mean,

 **hansucc:** well,

 **hansucc** : i heard it from someone

 

 **eight:** whomst

 

 **hansucc:**  dont yell at me for this okay

 **hansucc:** ...

 **hansucc:** jeonghan hyung

 

 **eight:** ive always knew u were stupid but not This level of stupid.

 

 **hansucc:** SHUT UP

 

 **eight:** dw i gotchu bro

 

_eight added dog fucker to the group_

 

 **eight:** hansol wants to know if ur dating seungkwan

 

 **hansucc:** MINGHAO!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_hansucc removed dog fucker_

 

 **eight:** it was worth a try

 

 **hansucc:** HAO I FUCKING HATE YOU

 

 **eight:** lemme do something else then

 

 **hansucc:** DONT YOU DARE

 

_eight added succkwan to the group_

 

 **hansucc:** MOTHERFUCKER

 

 **eight:** hi kwannie

 **eight:** hansol wants to know ur relationship with mingyu

 

 **hansucc:** boo PLEASE ignore him

 

 **succkwan:** relationship? wdym. plus im kind of on a tight schedule so make it quick pls

 

 **eight:** relationship as in what is kim mingyu to your life

 

 **succkwan:** i guess hes a……………….....bf(?)

 

**eight:**

**eight:** bf meaning BEST FRIEND or BOYFRIEND

 

 **succkwan:** oh, would you look at the time, i have to go now sorry :-/

 

 **eight:** shame. i rlly wanted to know the answer

 **eight:** hansol probably did also

 

 **hansucc:** i have no idea what youre talking about

 

 **eight:** anyways bye kwan

 

 **hansucc:** yea bye seungkwan, ha HA

 **hansucc:** are u gonna be back tonight?

 

 **succkwan:** im afraid not, but ill make up for it soon

 **succkwan:** bye hyung

 **succkwan:** ily hansollie  <3

 

_succkwan left_

 

 **eight:** have my eyes deceived me or was that real

 

**hansucc:**

 

 **eight:** i recognize that meme

 **eight:** that's the meme you use when you’re in true despair

 **eight:** code purple?

 

 **haansucc:** bro

 

 **eight:** h****iian pizza is on its way

 

 **hansucc:** broooo

 

 **eight:** dont lock your door or im breaking it down like last time

 

 **hansucc:** brooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **hansucc:** ur too good to me wtf

 

 **eight:** as always

 

______

  


Sat, 2:18 AM

 

**eight, hansucc (2)**

  


**eight:**

**eight:** is it just me or is the ground vibrating due to someone’s feet repeatedly stomping against it

 

 **hansucc:** cant sleep

 

 **eight:** i couldnt tell

 

 **hansucc:** sorry

 

 **eight:** ..youre experiencing seungkwan withdrawals arent u

 **eight:** thats so precious omg

 

 **hansucc:** im gonna ignore the precious part um

 **hansucc:** but yes he’s stronger than cocaine, nicotine, and marijuana combined

 **hansucc:** its been barely a week but like

 **hansucc:** i miss him a lot u know

 

 **eight:** he misses u also

 

 **hansucc:** bullshit

 

 **eight:** what

 

 **hansucc:** seungkwan’s got mingyu hyung around

 

 **eight:** ur kidding me right

 

 **hansucc:** ?

 

 **eight:** remember when u got sick and had to skip a day of classes? we had to drag him out of ur room so that he’ll go himself. u have no idea how worried he was

 **eight:** and that time you had to go back home for christmas? that boy was full out SOBBING over skype EVERY DAY

 **eight:** and the time we forgot you in busan. cant forget that one. seungkwan literally nearly decapitated seungcheol for being “such an irresponsible dad”

 **eight:** point is, he cant forget about u that quickly

 **eight:** go to bed hansol

 **eight:** stop thinking so much

 

 **hansucc:** well shit now im thinking even more

 

 **eight:**  you gotta throw your whole brain away

 

 **hansucc:** like ocean waves?

 

 **eight:** sure, quote your ugly ass mixtape

 **eight:** im going to sleep goodnight

 

 **hansucc:** gn minghao

 **hansucc:** even though you just insulted my mixtape

 

 **eight:** wait

 

 **hansucc:** what

 **hansucc:** are you taking it back

 

 **eight:** no fuck

 **eight:** i just need u to turn off the hallway light

 

 **hansucc:**  ugh

 

 **eight:** xoxo

 

______

 

Sat, 9:18 AM

 

_sunshine created a group with wonwoo imposter, eight, hansucc, and dino_

 

_sunshine named the group “hansol support squad”_

 

**“hansol support squad” (5)**

  


**sunshine:** hey hansol :(

 

 **wonwoo imposter:** we heard about what happened :(

 

 **sunshine:** please accept our heartfelt condolences :(

 

 **wonwoo imposter:** words cannot even begin to express our sorrow :(

 

 **hansucc** : ????????????????

 **hansucc:** who died

 

 **dino:** someone’s hopes and dreams

 

 **eight** : chan

 

 **dino:** sorry

 

 **sunshine:** our sad lil hansollieeeeeeeeee

 **sunshine:** are u alright hansollie :((

 

 **eight:** no

 **eight:** he’s locked himself in the bathroom and he wont come out

 **eight:** come out of the bathroom, baby boy

 

 **hansucc:** let me wallow in self pity here all alone

 

 **wonwoo imposter:** dont lose hope sollie!!

 **wonwoo imposter:** i’m sure it’ll work out somehow!!

 

 **hansucc:** sounds fake but okay

 

 **eight:** calm down they havent even went official yet

 

 **sunshine:** guys its about time we get rid of the pessimistic outlook

 **sunshine** : u too chan

 **sunshine:** especially you

 

 **dino:** cant help how i was born

 

 **eight:** OH speaking of people being born, the family gc is d e a d

 

 **dino:** how does that relate to people being born

 

 **eight:** fam

 **eight:** hold on

 

______

  


Sat, 9:31 AM

 

**“boo seungkwan choked on santa’s dick” (13)**

 

_eight set the group name to “where is everyone”_

 

**“where is everyone” (13)**

  


**eight:** i see it typing

 **eight:** i have accidentally awoken the beast

 **eight:** here it comes…..

 

 **junehui:** MINGHAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **eight:** this was the wrong time to come online

 

 **junehui:** I MISSED U SO MUCH HAO ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

 **eight:** hi jun

 

 **junehui:** WHERE’S MY “I MISS YOU TOO” ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 **eight:** hyung we literally saw each other yesterday

 

 **junehui:** BUT IT FELT LIKE FOREVER (｡•́-ก̀｡)

 

 **eight:** do you not have anyone else to talk to

 

 **junehui:** WONU BUT HE’S BUSY AT THE MOMENT (っ◞‸◟c)

 

 **eight:** busy doing what

 

 **junehui:** SOMETHING WITH GYU AND SEUNGKWANNIE (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ THEY LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE

 

 **eight:** interesting

 

 **dictator jeon:** Hello, I saw my name.

 

 **eight:** ah wonwoo hyung how nice of you to join us

 **eight:** hows seungkwan

 

 **dictator jeon:** He’s currently trying to beat Mingyu’s high score in basketball

 

 **eight:** in basketball?

 

 **dictator jeon:** That arcade game where you throw hoops and try to get the highest number possible, you know.

 

 **hansucc:** sounds like fun

 

 **dictator jeon:** Not really. I feel like a chaperone to two twelve-year-olds.

 

 **dog fucker:** who r u calling 12, old man  >:(

 

 **dictator jeon:** Ah, the younger of two twelve-year-olds has come online.

 

 **dog fucker:** this is why soonyoungdfbgjkldfjkslcv

 **dog fucker:** hey guys i stole mingyus phone before he could say anything stupid

 **dog fucker:** seungkwan speaking

 

 **hansucc:** hi kwannie!!!

 

 **dog fucker:** hansol!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **dog fucker:** omg i missed you these past few days

 **dog fucker:** sorry for not being there :(

 

______

  


Sat, 9:40 AM

 

**“hansol support squad” (5)**

  


**dino:** did he just

 

 **sunshine:** HE JUST DID

 

 **hansucc:** the loudest scream ever just ripped itself out of my throat

 

 **eight:** i can testify

 

 **dino:** an Actual love-stricken schoolgirl

 

 **hansucc:** i know i am

 

______

  


Sat, 9:44 AM

 

**“where is everyone” (13)**

  


**succkwan:** hansollie?

 **succkwan:** im back on my own phone btw. wonu hyung made me give back mingyu’s :(

 

 **dog fucker:** kwannie, that seriously hurt

 

 **succkwan:** deal with it, you big baby

 

 **dog fucker:** disrespectful little punk

 

 **dictator jeon:** Guys, please act like mature adults for once. Get off of each other. This is public.

 

 **succkwan:** sollie sos

 **succkwan:** mingyu is suffocating me nd i cant breathewjdkh

 **succkwan:** FJUCK

 **succkwan:** HNASOLL IF I DIE ALWAYGS REMEBRR THAt i LPVE YOU

 

**hansucc:**

 

 **dictator jeon:** fuck this shit im leaivng

 

 **eight:** u know its getting good when wonwoo busts out the improper grammar

 

 **dictator jeon:** THEYRE LITERALLY TRYING TO KILL E/O. IM SO EMBARRASED TO BE SEEN WITH THEM.

 

 **eight:** -and the caps lock

 

 **dog fucker:** hyung dont leaveeeeeee

 **dog fucker:** blame it on boo :(

 

 **hansucc:** OKAY KIM MINGYU I TOLERATED A LOT BUT THE ONE THING  I WONT TOLERATE IS U CALLING HIM THAT NICKNAME. LIKE WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION, MANGO-BRAIN

 **hansucc:** o

 **hansucc:** fuck

 **hansucc:** um

 **hansucc:** wrong chat sorry

 

______

  


Sat, 10:03 AM

 

**“hansol support squad” (5)**

  


**wonwoo imposter:** LOLLLLLLLLLL

 **wonwoo imposter:** HANSOL REALLY WENT OFF

 **wonwoo imposter:** IM SCREENSHOTTING THIS

 

 **hansucc:** mind if i just

 **hansucc:** delete myself from this universe

 

 **dino:** the revival of emosol

 

 **hansucc** : minghao shut up i can hear u cry-laughing all the way from the bathroom

 

 **eight:** I FOUND FOOTAGE OF HANSOL AT THE NEAREST TOYS R US

**eight:**

 

 **hansucc:** I DONT KNOW YOU ANYMORE

 **hansucc:** AND STOP WHEEZING. IM ABOUT TO CALL 911

 

 **sunshine:** hehehe hansol ur so awkward its cute

 **sunshine:** even if you just called gyu a mango-brain

 

 **hansucc:** someone pls dig a hole for me to jump into it

 **hansucc:** and stay there

 **hansucc:** forever

 

______

  


Sat, 10:35 AM

 

**“where is everyone” (13)**

  


**dog fucker:** ooof ok hansol

 **dog fucker:** i forgot you had that trademarked

 

 **hansucc:** just so u know, Boo™ is the correct format

 

 **succkwan:** mmhmm

 **succkwan:** hey hansollie

 **succkwan:** wonu hyung left and mingyu’s being super annoying

 **succkwan:** come save your king

 

 **dog fucker:** exCUSE me, boo seungkwan?

 

 **succkwan:** i’ll be direct-

 **succkwan:** i hate you

 

 **dog fucker:** sure

 **dog fucker:** that’s not what you said last night

 **dog fucker:** “MMM HYUNG YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS”

 

______

  


Sat, 10:58 AM

 

**“hansol support squad” (5)**

  


**dino:**  

 

 **eight:** hansol stop yelling. the walls aint soundproof

 

______

  


Sat, 10:59 AM

 

**“where is everyone” (13)**

 

 **dog fucker:** “HOW IS YOUR COOKING SO GOOD???”

 **dog fucker:** “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD THIS DISH IS FANTASTIC”

 

______

  


Sat, 11:00 AM

 

**“hansol support squad” (5)**

  


**hansucc:** well.

 

______

  


Sat, 11:01 AM

 

**“where is everyone” (13)**

 

 **succkwan:** i was only talking about your cooking. not you as a person

 **succkwan:** ANYWAYS

 **succkwan:** yeah hansol

 **succkwan:** im still waiting

 

 **hansucc:** jamjam arcade right

 

 **succkwan:** yeah

 

 **hansucc:** be there in 5

 

 **succkwan:** vernonnie

 **succkwan:** youre

 **succkwan:** youre my HERO

 

 **dog fucker:** seungkwan you better not leave me here

 

 **hansucc:** fine ill pick you up also, hyung

 

 **succkwan:** CHWE. HAN. SOL.

 

 **dog fucker:** hansolie i always knew you were the best dongsaeng a person could ever have

 **dog fucker:** <3

 

 **hansucc:** youre welcome

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kahoon: to whoever’s sobbing behind me:  
> kahoon: same  
> dino: is it hansol hyung again  
> hansucc: im sitting right next to you chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!!!!! it's been sort of a long time, im sorry :( it's kind of short but-

Mon, 5:34 AM

 

**eight, hansucc (2)**

  


**eight:** turn off ur fucking alarm egghead

 

_(read, 5:34AM)_

 

______

  


Hansol lit up when he spotted Seungkwan sitting alone at a booth in the old coffee shop they used to frequent together. Those daily “dates” had long ended since highschool, but the nostalgia had hit him last night, and so, Hansol went for a quick coffee run there. (Jihoon and the others needed the extra caffeine anyway.)

Seungkwan looked like he was expecting someone, fingers tapping the wooden table impatiently. _Was it perhaps_ him _he was waiting for?_ The thought motivated the half-American to make his way over to the brunette, an almost drunk-looking smile on his face. The five iced americanos in his hands swished happily with him.

But of course, that wasn’t the case.

“Seungkwannie!” Hansol heard a raspy voice call out from behind him. He spun around to find the same six-foot-something beanstalk he was hoping wouldn’t be there, waving his arms all over with no shame. Mingyu strode and plopped himself on the seat in front of Seungkwan, the two proceeding to laugh and slip into a conversation. They looked happy. Almost too happy.

It felt selfish to not want them together. Hansol should be supporting his best friend no matter what. As long as the other was happy, he should be too…. right?

But, oh, it was nothing. Nothing he couldn’t handle. The third degree heartbreak didn’t hurt at all.

Hansol all but ran out the cafe.

 

______

  


Mon, 7:21 AM

 

**“cheat squad” (4)**

 

 **kahoon:** im about to crash

 **kahoon:** hansol where r u

 

 **eight:** hes on his way

 

 **kahoon:** how do you know

 

 **eight:** i microchipped him, remember

 

 **hansucc:** minghao log yourself out of my apple id right now

 **hansucc:** and stop sending me alerts

 **hansucc:** I SAID STOP

 

 **eight:** xD

 

 **dino:** can we kick him out

 

 **eight:** excuse me dino-san raawr xD

 

 **dino:** im so close to pressing the “kick” button

 

 **kahoon:** its too early to be kicking people out, chan

 

 **eight:** yeah rwespwect ur elders chwan  >:( [angry uwu]

 

_dino removed eight_

 

 **kahoon:** LMAO

 

_kahoon added eight to “cheat squad”_

 

 **eight:** IM WHEEZING

 

 **dino:** disgusting

 

 **hansucc:** yoyo im hereo

 

 **dino:** even more disgusting

 

 **eight:** uwu

 

 **dino:** GET OUT

 

 **kahoon:** moving on before chan strangles someone if he doesnt get his coffee

 **kahoon:** thank jesus for chwe hansol vernon

 **kahoon:** may seungkwan be in your arms one day

 

 **hansucc:** minghao...

 

 **eight:** I DIDNT SAY SHIT OKAY STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

 

 **dino:** lol

 

 **kahoon:** even if chan never told me, i knew anyway. you were always too obvious.

 

**hansucc:**

 

 **dino:** WEE WOO WEE WOO

 **dino:** everyone shut up mr kim just came in

 

 **eight:**  continue sucking up to him

 

 **dino:** i will

 

______

  


Mon, 8:19 AM

 

**“cheat squad” (4)**

 

 **kahoon:** to whoever’s sobbing behind me:

 **kahoon:** same

 

 **dino:** is it hansol hyung again

 

 **hansucc:** im sitting right next to you chan

 

 **dino** : then whos the one being depressing

 **dino:** i only know one emosol

 

 **kahoon:** um

 **kahoon:** since when was seungkwan in our class

 

 **hansucc:** SEUNGKWAN??????????

 

 **eight:**  oh shit hansol what happened to ur boy

 

 **hansucc:** IDK???

 

 **kahoon:** should i tap him on the shoulder

 

 **eight:** try to comfort him while ur at it

 

 **hansucc:** would mr kim notice if i migrated across the room

 

 **dino:** go ahead. hes too busy playing league on his laptop anyway

 

______

 

“Seungkwan?”

The brunette looked up, tears evident on his face. His eyes doubled their size when he saw Jihoon staring nervously back at him. “H-hyung,” he stammered, wiping his cheeks “what’s up?”

Jihoon cleared his throat.

Seungkwan licked his lips.

“So….”

“So….”

Jihoon glanced behind him, only then did Seungkwan take notice of his surroundings. With a gasp, the younger scrambled to pack up his things. “I-I knew I was in the wrong class. Sorry, hyung, I’ll-” A hand stopped him. Like an angel, the owner of it glowed under the pale fluorescent white lights. Seungkwan was torn between running away as soon as possible and throwing himself into his arms.

Hansol gave his best friend one of his signature lopsided smiles, though tinged with concern. “Hey, Boo, where are you going?”

A new wave of tears came to Seungkwan’s eyes as he looked up. His facial expression crinkled with an unknown emotion; _was it regret?_ The other two inhaled sharply and hurriedly went to the boy’s side. Hansol crouched down on one knee next to him, drying his tears with his thumb. Jihoon cooed at them, handing a tissue to the second youngest.

“Mind telling us what happened, Seungkwan?’ Hansol asked carefully.

Seungkwan shook his head back and forth. “I-I’m just,” he reached up and took Hansol’s slightly larger hand between his own, giving it a squeeze, “just being o-overdramatic, as always. It’s nothing, guys, don’t worry too much.” His voice cracked in the middle.

They didn’t buy it.

“Seungkwan,” Hansol inched even closer, practically placing his chin on the other’s thigh, “please tell us what’s wrong.”

Seungkwan went quiet.

“I messed up,” he finally said.

“I… I messed up...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With Mingyu-hyung.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA i swear, guys, it won't be too angsty.>< keep on the lookout for more trash updates like this every other week or so. what happened to seungkwan? mingyu? how would hansol react? will verkwan ever get together? what even is the relationship between seungkwan and mingyu?
> 
> see in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you thought of this and like. yell at me.
> 
> AND ALSO P L E A S E TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS FORMAT WITH THE SPACES BETWEEN THE DIFFERENT MEMBERS' MESSAGES, OR JUST ALTOGETHER IN ONE. I'M CONFLICTED.
> 
>  
> 
> n thanks for reading!!! ily


End file.
